First Kiss: Variations On A Theme
by laloga
Summary: Romantic or otherwise, between friends, family, and lovers, these ficlets explore various "first kisses" throughout the GFFA. Features canon characters and OCs. Co-written: final entry by SerendipityAEY!
1. First Kiss, Found: by SerendipityAEY

Welcome to yet another co-authored story! :) Each ficlet in this collection is the result of a story challenge; most are written by different authors, many of whom can be found under my "favorites" tab. We've got canon characters for something familiar, and OCs aplenty to mix it up, so sit back and enjoy!

Um...it's probably obvious, given the title, but the theme is "first kisses." ;) Many thanks to SerendipityAEY for the lovely cover art. :)

If you like the story, don't forget to leave a review and let that author know you enjoyed their work. Feedback is always appreciated. :)

Happy reading!

~laloga

* * *

**First Kiss: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

_First Kiss, Found_

~by SerendipityAEY

* * *

_Naboo, 32 BBY_

"I found you."

The smiling face of Aala Naberrie appeared suddenly from behind a little, yellow-flowered tree and though Obi-Wan had sensed she was outside, still a flare of surprise coursed through him at the fact that they had stumbled upon each other so easily. The gardens that surrounded Theed Royal Palace were quiet as the day approached evening but the grounds were _vast - _and yet here they were. He had come across her path without even meaning too, and she had found him - again it seemed - effortlessly.

"Were you looking for me?" he asked, unable to keep his amusement from sounding in his voice. She was happy, much more so than what he'd seen in the three days he'd known her and though Obi-Wan still felt the sorrow of what had transpired on Naboo, he let her high spirits lift his own.

"Yes!" Aala grinned, taking a step toward him. "I mean, if you're not - busy," she added quickly.

A soft chuckle left him before he could stop himself, and he realized he had not laughed since...he couldn't remember when. It felt nice. "I'm not busy."

He had been meditating, but it seemed that was about all he'd done in the past few days and Obi-Wan found he did not mind the interruption in the least. When he'd sensed Aala nearby, he'd decided that perhaps he could use a break. He stood now, one hip canted, trying to look casual as he waited for her to explain why she'd been looking for him.

"Well, I - I wanted to go watch the sunset, actually. By the waterfall."

For a moment she looked down, and he noticed she was twisting her hands together in an anxious sort of gesture, though he hadn't noticed any nervousness in her expression. But when she looked up again, her cheeks were a little pink and she caught her lower lip between her teeth for a fraction of a second, before casting him a teasing smile.

"And I didn't want to leave the palace without _notifying _you."

"It's not safe." Obi-Wan raised one brow as he answered.

"Well, it's not exactly a battle zone, either," Aala retorted, and then he saw she was twisting her hands together again. "But I thought maybe...you could come with me? Sitting at the waterfall always makes me feel better. It might be nice..."

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, though he couldn't think of any reason to say no to something that would obviously make her so happy. "I suppose." He tried to make the words sound hesitant, but he knew she saw through him. "But just for a short time."

"Thank you," she smiled, her blue eyes lighting. "Come on, we should hurry, though. It's almost sundown."

Obi-Wan nodded, and Aala turned to lead the way but the image of the way that smile had lit her face and the effect that it had on him in turn, did not fade from his mind.

* * *

"And then she kissed me."

Aala laughed, tilting her head back as she did, and Obi-Wan could not help but smile as well.

"She said it was to thank me for saving her people but I had this unsettling sense that she might have had ulterior motives."

A warm, amused smile was shared between the two of them and then they fell quiet for a few minutes. Obi-Wan plucked a blade of grass from the ground where they were seated, and twirled it between his fingers before letting the wind catch it and carry it away. The sun had dipped below the horizon, casting the sky in shades of dusky pink and purple and the sound of the waterfall crashing to the water below was steady, soothing.

"Has anyone thanked you yet for - this?" Aala asked suddenly.

As he met her gaze, he noted at once the glint of humor and he thought he had never quite enjoyed someone's company as much as he was enjoying hers in this moment - no expectations, no pressures - just two people, spending time together.

"It was my duty," he answered, his voice soft. "No thank you necessary."

A light breeze lifted wisps of her blonde hair to flutter around her face for one moment before the loose strands settled again around her shoulders. "I insist."

Leaning on one hand, Aala tilted her head toward him and for an instant his breath caught.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, but he found he could not do the same, he could not take his gaze off of her,and then she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Pulling back, her expression softened as she regarded him. "For saving Naboo."

And then she moved, leaning across his body to kiss his other cheek. "For saving my sister."

When she pulled back again, she caught his steady gaze and Obi-Wan found himself lost trying to discern the exact color of her eyes and the nature of the emotion within them. But before he could, they had closed again and then he felt her lips, so soft, brush across the very corner of his mouth.

It lasted only a second and then she smiled - so close he could feel the heat radiating from her skin, and she settled back in her spot on the grass without saying a word.

After a minute, he couldn't help himself and he asked, "What was that one for?"

"For me," she answered softly.

"I didn't save you."

"Oh," Aala grinned, "there's still plenty of time for that opportunity to arise, I assure you. I have a penchant for trouble."

Obi-Wan laughed, returning her smile. "I shall keep an eye out then, my dear."

It was teasing, nothing more than a silly jest, but Obi-Wan found he did not mind the thought of keeping his eye on Aala in the least.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading! If you'd like to find out what happens with Obi-Wan and Aala from here please check out my story 'Fallen' :) It was a joy to finally get to imagine and write their 'first kiss.' A big thank you to laloga for taking a look at both this part and the second part; as always, the help is much appreciated.  
_


	2. Beauty & the Mech: by LadyZelthePen

**First Kiss: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

_Beauty and the Mech_

~by LadyZelthePen

* * *

Artoo rolled to a stop when his sensors picked up the clanging sounds from inside the Twilight. He double-checked the time- it was well past 1200, night cycle time. There wasn't supposed to be anyone in the hangar, except for the occasional clone patrolling around, but they didn't do anything with the ships at this hour.

He rolled up to the ramp and stopped, his sensors waiting. There was another clang, followed by a vaguely familiar voice. "Blast it!"

Artoo had to investigate. He rolled up the ramp into the dim interior of the Twilight and looked around. There was no one in the main hold, but he did see…legs?

His view scan confirmed they were legs. And not just any legs; he knew them well. Artoo rolled into the cockpit and stopped. The legs were coming out from underneath the console, and so were the sounds. He whistled once in questioning, and after a moment, Ahsoka squirmed out.

"Hey Artooie," she greeted with a wave, pushing the goggles up onto her forehead. "How you doing?"

Artoo switched on his holo-projector, showcasing the time. Ahsoka frowned.

"That late already? Great…" She glanced at the little droid. "Guess you're thinking I should be in bed, huh?"

He rolled forward, bumping her leg with an accompaniment of droid talk.

"I know I should be in bed, but…" Ahsoka shrugged. "Master was trying to fix the hyper-drive on the Twilight earlier, but something's really stuck in there. I thought I'd give it a try."  
She pulled out a hydro-spanner from the tool box. "It's not going that well, I guess. I can't even find the problem." Ahsoka tapped a sienna finger against her chin. "Say, Artooie, do you think you can plug into the system and find the issue? It would mean the world to me."

Artoo rolled backward with a low whistle. Ahsoka cocked her head to the side, hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, Artoo. I could really use your help. Think of it as a surprise for Master."

He turned around, whistling some more, and started down the ramp of the Twilight. She needed to get her rest, and there was no way he was going to end up her partner in crime just because-

"Please Artooie?" She caught up with him, stepping in front of him. Artoo stopped, adjusting his one eye to look up at her again. Ahsoka clasped her hands together in a pleading fashion, putting a slight pout to her lips. "Would you do it for me? I promise I'll go to bed immediately afterward." Ahsoka clasped her hands together in a pleading fashion, putting a slight pout to her lips.

Artoo sighed, even though it sounded more like another whistle. Ahsoka grinned.

"Thanks Artooie, you're the best!"

She leaned over and kissed the top of his dome. The little droid stood completely still for three standard seconds, and then he straightened. All of the instruments hidden behind his panel shot out, and Ahsoka took a step back. Artoo rolled around in a circle, emitting whistles and beeps of excitement.

Ahsoka just laughed.

* * *

"No, I don't think you're telling the truth." Threepio smacked Artoo upside the dome. "Why would Padawan Tano want to kiss you is beyond me. You should really stop making up these ridiculous stories."

Artoo stopped mid-roll and looked up at his golden friend.

"And stop looking at me like that. I don't have time to listen to your nonsense, Artoo. You might as well just forget all about it." Threepio sighed and continued on.

Artoo whistled mournfully, and then turned and went back up the hallway. Threepio was just jealous because Artoo had gotten the first kiss. Ah well… Artoo selected the component from his memory bank and titled it, then slipped it back into his 'Untouchable'.

"'First Kiss' saved to memory," the little female voice in his dome said.


	3. Ma'am: by TheLightIsMine

******First Kiss: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

_Ma'am_

~TheLightIsMine

* * *

_"They reached the doors to the operations room. She stopped dead._

_"I know this has nothing to do with me any longer, but will you do something for me?" _

_"If I can."_

_"I want to know when you make it through this." She seemed to lose some composure. "And your brothers, and your ferocious little sergeant, of course. I rather like him. Will you call me? I don't need details. Just a word to let me know that it went okay, whatever it is." _

_"I think we can manage that," Ordo said. _

_…_

_"Be careful…Trooper Corr," Besany said. _

_Ordo touched gloved fingers to his forehead in an informal salute. _

_"You too, ma'am. You too.""_

_- Excerpt from_ 'Republic Commando: Triple Zero'_ by Karen Traviss._

* * *

"You too, ma'am. You too."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he somehow wanted to take them back. Ma'am? He'd called her _ma'am_? Admittedly, the past three weeks hadn't been the most usual way of getting to know someone – he knew that, at least – and perhaps now it was over they wouldn't really see one another again. She'd thought he was trooper Corr for most of it. So, perhaps ma'am was appropriate.

Except, it wasn't.

He wondered if she'd noticed his glances at her from across the room, the times when he'd been unable, for reasons he couldn't fathom, to look away. She commanded attention; her stature, her looks, her attitude – she was a woman who meant business. The staring, like one of those common mongrels they passed on the street, was highly unprofessional, and she was a very professional woman. She didn't have time for that.

No, of course she hadn't noticed, in that case.

But still…_ma'am_? _Ma'am_ was what he called his female commanding officers, to be polite. She wasn't _ma'am_ to him. _Ma'am_ wasn't someone who stayed up all night with his family and made the caf during a crisis like it was daily routine. _Ma'am_ wasn't someone who heard him talk in his sleep and kept quiet about it – yes, he knew she knew. _Ma'am _wasn't someone who jumped into the life of espionage and black ops and held on for the ride, not with a family like his. _Ma'am_…she wasn't someone who looked into a clone trooper's eyes and saw the man behind the visor.

Perhaps it had been last night, when she'd stayed up after everyone but himself had gone to sleep, and they'd talked until dawn, about the little things. Or perhaps it had been earlier, three weeks ago, when he'd first entered the building and seen her for the first time from across the office.

Either way, when their eyes had met and she'd smiled at him from across the room, he had lost some part of himself to her. And that terrified him.

She'd made him uncomfortable from the start; her face was too striking and her features too symmetrical, her legs too long and her eyes too dark. Her pale blonde hair was too stunning and her mind was too intelligent. She was too much, too beautiful, too sharp. He didn't know how to deal with her, and he wished _Kal'buir_ had prepared him for this. The only female he'd ever had much contact with was Etain, and she was far removed from Supervisor Wennen. He was floundering, stranded in the deep sea, and feared being alone with her. He wanted to say something but didn't know the words.

He could always ask Mereel. He cringed inwardly. The thought of his brother's reaction to his…_feelings_ was humiliating enough in itself.

He preferred life without feelings. Intelligent, leggy blondes just complicated everything.

She nodded at him politely, a strand of blonde hair slipping over her shoulder as she did so. She'd helped. She'd had no reason to, but she'd helped them, and risked her job and life for them. He – _they_ – owed her something more than just a disappearance. They were even taking Corr from her, and she and Corr had been good friends. At least, from the way he looked at her, and the way she'd treated him when she'd thought_ he_ was Corr. For some reason, that made him feel like he'd cheated her.

She'd need a replacement for his position, of course, and a clean record. And after he was done here, a body disposal for the traitors. Maybe he could see about getting a letter to her supervisors that praised her hard work…

So maybe it didn't have to be goodbye _yet_.

She seemed to pause, hovering on the edge of something, as though waiting for him to say or do something else. His heart started to beat faster under his armour, suddenly wary. He wondered if…? No. She couldn't mean…but what if she did? What if-

His concentrated, almost panicked thought must have shown on his face, because her slightly expectant expression broke into a smile.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "I didn't mean-"

"No, don't apologise, ma'am," he said quickly, without even realising he'd called her _ma'am_ again. "I, uh. Well. Take care."

She nodded, her smile fading, and her dark eyes met his for what he knew would likely be the last time. Something passed between them, a moment where he knew they were both thinking the same thing. Or, he hoped.

She'd always seemed to have a cup of caf and a smile waiting for him, whether during the lunch break at the office or in the latest of hours when she would probably rather be asleep. She'd always talked to him, invited him to talk to her without pressing. Even if he had been Corr to her in those moments. And he _knew_ she'd heard his nightmares last night. Even if she'd never said a thing.

She smiled again, softer this time. "Well, I should go." Ordo nodded and mumbled something along the lines of a 'me too', and then he'd decided now was the time, before it all got too messy, and turned his back and walked away.

It had been a matter of days. He'd known her, properly, for days. And what were a few days in a lifetime of war? War was all he was made for, and he knew now that she deserved better. He _knew_ she did.

He got seven paces before he realised she hadn't moved, and wondered if he'd let her down. He stopped. They stood, frozen, both expecting something from one another. Then it struck him. He turned back, and headed over to her again as though pulled by an invisible thread. It would have worried him, how easy it felt to go to her, if he hadn't been trying not to blush under her inquisitive look.

"I was wondering…" he cleared his throat, and felt a flush creep up his neck. He rubbed it with his gloved hand and made an expression as though he was in pain, finding it difficult to look at her but trying anyway, "Would you…the CSF are having a get-together to celebrate, and I just wondered if…"

A slow smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I'd love to."

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in a sigh of relief, feeling his flush deepen under the glow of her smile. "Okay. Good." He had to look away, and opened his mouth to tell her what time to arrive and where the CSF Staff and Social Club was, and then it happened.

She didn't have to go up onto tiptoes; she was as tall as he was. If she'd had to, he might have seen it coming sooner. It was unfortunate, just chance, really; he turned his head to look back at her as he spoke but she didn't know he was going to. He supposed, in retrospect, she'd been going for his cheek, a friendly gesture. But she got him on the lips.

At first they'd both been surprised, their lips meeting in what could have been a gentler first kiss. A moment passed, where they could have pulled away, and he almost did because he'd been scared of this, and he didn't feel ready.

But then she shifted, leaning into him infinitesimally, and as she did so her lips moved, and the kiss became gentler. It was strange, and at first he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, the feeling of lips. Then, probably picking up on his insecurity, she tilted her head a little and he began to enjoy it. Something warm pooled in his belly when her hair tickled his cheek as it slid out of place. She was wearing some kind of lightly flavoured balm, and he'd just had the time to recognise it as berry when she pulled away, brushing her hair behind her ear.

They stood staring at each other in flushed surprise, and the male part of him that had awakened when he'd first seen her told him to _pursue _when he saw the light blush on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes. But he was practised at ignoring that part of himself, and he cleared his throat so he could speak around the lump in his throat.

"I-" they both started at once. She broke off with a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean-"

"No," he said, and met her eyes and couldn't help a smile. "I mean…that was…uh…"

"Awkward, right? It was awkward?" she bit her lip, running a hand through her hair. "I shouldn't have done that."

He wanted to say that he wished they could do it _again_, but it was hardly appropriate. He shook his head. "Actually…I'm glad you did."

She glanced up at him as though she was trying to decide if he was being sincere, and for a split second he panicked, thinking he'd said the wrong thing. But after a moment another smile quirked the corners of her lips, and he returned it shyly. He glanced away, and as his eye caught the chrono on the wall he realised with a start that now he was late for his meeting with Mereel.

"Well, I'd better…"

"Yeah," she cleared her throat. "Me too."

"Okay then." He nodded at her, and repeated his informal salute of earlier, turning to go. "I'll see you soon, ma'am."

"Besany."

He stopped. "I'm sorry?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "I think you can call me Besany, from now on." She shrugged, leaning against one of the pillars of the porch over the office entrances. "If you want to."

"Right. Uh, I'll call you, then." He stopped, and gave a short laugh to himself. "Besany." Her name felt awkward and new on his tongue, but he thought - perhaps he could get used to it. Before CSF's gathering at the end of the week, preferably.

He stayed long enough to see her answering smile, and then disappeared with the afternoon sun on his back.

**Finis**

* * *

_A/N:_

_It's AU, because in-canon by 'True Colours' Besany and Ordo still haven't kissed, but I read the scene and thought I could imagine this sort of awkward exchange taking place there. Kind of a different first kiss experience for poor Ordo…_

_Thanks for reading. :)_

_~TheLightIsMine_


	4. A Serious Business: by spikala

******First Kiss: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

_A Serious Business_

~by spikala

* * *

**Synopsis:** One of Torrent's debates goes a bit far so Sergeant Coric puts the issue to rest, once and for all.

_A/N: I should warn you all now that this piece is M/M. If you aren't comfortable with clone/clone, that's fair enough. In that case, this piece is probably not your cup of tea and you might want to skip it. If you don't mind, read on :) _

* * *

Kissing was _very _serious business in Torrent Company.

For weeks the men had argued and contended the issue. The company's famed unity had dissolved, the men falling into two highly segregated camps as they parried and countered the other side's claims. New evidence was displayed daily; articles and images culled from every information source the men could find and used to support key points in the high-stakes argument. Yet things invariably ended in a stalemate and heated tempers.

"It's got to be a good thing; why else would it pop up so often on the HoloNet?"

"Frankly, it looks very unhygienic and insanitary," Kix argued. "I mean, it goes against everything we were ever taught about fluid contamination. Do you _know_ how many diseases can be transferred through bodily fluids? Just… _yerck_!"

Hardcase rolled his eyes. "We've been over this before. There's no evidence of protective devices or films for sale, so it must be acceptable practice."

It was easy to spot Hardcase's detractors—they were the ones wearing the looks of disgust and repugnance.

"I'm telling you,"—Hardcase waved his arms expansively, his gestures getting larger and more emphatic as he went on—"it's a dominance thing, a way to mark possession. It explains why you see it between pair-mates so often."

"Not true," Dogma countered, waggling his finger to naysay Hardcase's reasoning. "There's no clear rules. We've seen males and females, just males and just females, young, old, related and not: it just doesn't make sense. We need a reg manual, or guidelines… or _something_!"

Someone snorted. "Trust Dogma to want a reg manual."

Dogma rounded on the anonymous speaker. "Who said that?"

Within moments, the debate turned into a hotbed of insults, shouting, and cries of 'say that to my face!', as every man tried to add their two credits. Clusters of angry squabbles sprang up with men maligning each other's gestation times, DNA source, and general intelligence. The conversation got louder and louder as each man tried to yell the other down.

In the hubbub, the entrance of Sergeant Coric—Captain Rex's second in command—went completely unnoticed. Coric halted in the doorway as he tried to take in the scene. A bunkroom that should've been a quiet, well-regimented place for a handful of troopers to relax between shifts was a heaving sea of men, all wearing sleep shorts and not much else, yelling and gesturing at each other. What all the noise was about, Coric had no idea and the few shouts that he could make out above the din weren't doing much to clarify things.

"Jedi don't do it!"

"Jedi aren't normal!"

"Neither are we!"

"You take that back!"

Hardcase's bellow boomed above the other voices. "Kriffing right! We're better than normal!"

There was a blur of movement and a dull thud as someone went sprawling into a bunk and sending it crashing into the one beside it. The bunk decided it had had enough and slowly tipped, crashing into the next one, which set off the next, like a chain of durasteel dominoes. Yelps and angry shouts joined the pandemonium.

Enough was enough. Coric put two fingers in his mouth and let rip. His whistle cut through all the yelling and a sea of guilty faces and wide eyes suddenly turned his way. There was a mad rush as the men scrambled to attention, but there were too many of them in the room, prompting much shuffling and elbowing as all the troopers tried to get into an acceptable position for inspection.

"What in the blue blazes is going on here?" Coric demanded.

Now that they were all standing still, Coric noticed that not all the men in the room were troopers. "Sergeant Zeer." Coric's voice was dry and Zeer flushed, ears going a dull red, as he met Coric's gaze.

"Sir?"

"What happened here, sergeant?"

"Just a little debate that got out of hand, sir."

Coric raised an eyebrow. "Out of hand? Two black eyes—yes I _can _see you Ross—and a roomful of toppled bunks is a bit more than out of hand, don't you think, sergeant? Take a seat, lads." The men relaxed when they realised he wasn't going to yell at them like Captain Rex might've done. The Captain had to enforce discipline and set an example, but as Second, Sergeant Coric had a bit more leeway. The bunks were righted and the men wedged themselves in. When everyone was sitting, Coric continued. "Now, can someone tell me what's this all about?"

It was Jesse who answered him. "Kissing, sir."

Coric glanced at Zeer. "Is this true, sergeant? All this, just about kissing?"

"Yes, sir."

Coric's lips twisted into a moue of disapproval. "This stops now. I don't want to see this again and I _know _that Captain Rex wouldn't want to hear of this, would he, boys?" He eyed them severely and there was a muttered chorus of agreement and shuffling of feet.

"Sir," Hardcase shuffled forward on his seat. "I think that kissing is a gesture of caring—a good thing—done between friends. Whereas certain others,"—Coric noticed that Hardcase glanced at Kix as he spoke—"seem to think it's an unhygienic gesture that is just a throwback of human social culture; which is why more enlightened citizens either kiss on the cheek or not at all."

There were murmurs of disagreement and the volume started to climb until Coric raised a hand, cutting off the chatter. "So let me get this straight, you can't decide what kissing means or where you should kiss someone—is that right?"

Coric smothered his exasperation as he watched Kix and Jesse trade wary looks, apparently unwilling to concede unless the other did so as well. Tup and Dogma were also looking fairly sulky. "Well?" he prompted.

"Yes, sir," Hardcase said.

"And how were you going to measure the success rate of a kiss, hmmm?" Coric asked, looking around the room. He saw Tup look away."Hmm, Tup?" he added.

Tup swallowed, visibly discomforted. "Well, sergeant, um, based on our research, apparently a, um, kiss should induce a physiological response in participants."

_Physiological response?_ It sounded completely batty to Coric, but the men were taking this deadly seriously at a time when they couldn't afford the extra distraction. Coric made a decision on the fly. "Right, I'm not going to be patching you up on Umbara because you busy were sighing over kisses instead of paying attention to the enemy. Jesse, Hardcase—up you get."

The two tattooed clones came forward to stand in front of him. Coric nodded. "Right, now kiss each other on the cheek."

Hardcase's eyes were wide. "Sir?"

"I'm settling this once and for all with some good old-fashioned scientific experimentation. You kiss each other and if you get a physiological response, that's the end of the debate." Neither man moved so Coric crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."

The air in the room was electric as Jesse slowly leaned forward and gave Hardcase a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well?" someone demanded.

Hardcase shrugged. "Scratchy."

Jesse made a non-committal grunt.

"Aha!" Dogma sounded triumphant. "Throwback to a bygone era!"

That remark set off a wave of heated comments. Coric cleared his throat pointedly and everyone subsided again. Coric pointed. "You've just volunteered for round two, Dogma."

Dogma plodded up to stand in front of Coric as Jesse and Hardcase found a seat on one of the bunks.

"Now this is the last experiment, a kiss on the lips. I don't want to hear any more on the matter after this, are we clear?" Coric looked around, getting a smattering of nods. He stared down the dissenters until they gave in with muttered "yes, sergeant"s. "Good. Tup—get up here."

Tup's ears went bright red as he got up and took his place in front of Dogma.

"Uh, sergeant?"

Coric looked around and saw Hardcase waving his hand around in the air like a cadet. "Yes, trooper?"

"If this is a proper experiment, shouldn't they be closer?"

Others chimed in. "They're supposed to hold hands!"

"And look into each other's eyes!"

Apparently the men were taking this experiment business very seriously. Coric sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dogma and Tup were both looking at him with pleading eyes. "Go on, you heard them."

Reluctantly, Tup and Dogma shuffled closer.

"Put your arms around him!"

Dogma obeyed the anonymous heckler, closing the gap so he was almost chest-to-chest with the younger man, and gingerly rested his palms on Tup's shoulders. Then, slowly, with more than twenty pairs of eyes riveted on them, Dogma leaned in and pressed his lips to Tup's.

* * *

Tup couldn't breathe. Dogma's lips pressed against his and he instinctively leaned closer. Something opened deep inside him, a roaring pit where none had existed a moment ago. Then just as suddenly as it had happened, Dogma pulled away.

"Well?" It was Sergeant Coric.

Tup tried to pull himself together, his heart hammering in his ears.

Beside him, Dogma stretched up, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Can't say I noticed a difference."

All eyes were on Tup. He forced himself to laugh away his awkwardness. What was wrong with him? "Bit slobbery," he said, as blithely as he could manage.

There were groans of disappointment from the rest of the pro-kissing camp. Jesse peered up at Tup hopefully. "No rushing of blood and all that jatz?"

Tup shook his head, ordering his blood to stop rushing. "Nothing," he lied.

Sergeant Coric took over again. "Well that's that. This matter is closed and you should, all of you, be in your racks. Now shift it!"

There was a rustling noise as the others made their way out of the room. Tup was left alone in the darkness with Dogma, Jesse, and Hardcase. He lay back on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling.

In the bunk beneath him, Dogma chuckled. "That was weird, wasn't it Tup? Let's _not_ do that again."

"Yeah," Tup echoed, feeling empty. "Let's not."


	5. Unexpected Empathy: by Jade-Max

**First Kiss: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

_Unexpected Empathy_

~by Jade_Max

* * *

_Shortly after the events on Mandalore, TCW S5, Episode 16_

The cantina was dark, dingy, on the lower levels of Coruscant and a place that Asajj Ventress felt at home. Here she could hide; disappear. Here she wasn't the hunted; she was the hunter, searching for her next bounty. Here she was the predator, lethal and above the scum who surrounded her; a master of her craft who now held a reputation to match.

Those who _had_ crossed her no longer lived to speak of it and word had spread from those who had witnessed such encounters that she was a force to be reckoned with. It wasn't the acclaim she'd been promise as Dooku's apprentice and assassin, but it was a measure of _real _respect few had allocated to her.

Few, like a certain Jedi Master sitting in the booth where she normally sat, his hands wrapped around a glass of something red and orange. His shoulders were slumped at an odd angle, almost... dejected. Dressed in a brown tunic and trousers, his lightsaber nowhere in evidence, he didn't look at all like the man she'd crossed blades with time and time again.

The atmosphere of the cantina was all wrong for him, despite the way he fit in just now. This was the last place she'd ever expected to find a Jedi Master, let alone one as refined as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Absently pulling her lightsaber off her belt, she collected her regular drink and headed for her table, expecting him to move, to turn; to _acknowledge_ her in some way. She was disappointed when she stopped next to his shoulder with still no sign of reaction. Examining him freely, she noted the almost far off look in his glazed eyes, visible even from her angle of approach, and realized he didn't acknowledge her because he wasn't _aware _of her or his surroundings.

It was, she reflected, a good way to die in her world. In _any_world; especially among those who had no love of the Jedi. Perhaps he needed a reminder.

Sliding the cool metal of her lightsaber hilt along his neck, he jerked, head snapping her way and she offered him a half smile with a shake of her head. "Tsk, tsk, Obi-Wan; if I still wanted you dead, you would have perished without a whimper."

"Ventress."

"Kenobi."

They stared at one another for a long moment before he spoke again. "I am _not _in the mood to deal with you."

"Then it's a shame you're in my booth," she leaned against his shoulder, twitching the sabre hilt and holding him in place as his eyes narrowed. "One would have thought you _wanted _to talk."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, _my dear_, but I am in anything _but _a talking mood." He tilted his head, making to leave. "If you will allow me to depart, I-"

Shifting the hilt along the side of his jaw, Asajj delighted in how it cut him off and held him in place, wariness, and _weariness_, in every line his posture. "I find that I now I have seen you, Obi-Wan, I have no desire to see you go so quickly. It's not so often I find you stooping to my level... or at my mercy."

"Contrary to appearance, I did not seek you out, Asajj."

"Do leave a girl her fantasies," her tone was deliberately sultry and she tilted her hand and rubbed the backs of her fingers over the line of his jaw. His flinch intrigued her as he tilted his head away. "You'll find we're more cooperative that way."

"I don't want you to cooperate; I would like you to leave."

Sliding close, Asajj bent down, her hilt still pressed against his jaw, her fingers stroking his skin. "Now why would I want to go when I finally have you at my mercy?"

Obi-Wan snapped his head to the side. "I am in no mood to banter with you. Leave me be!"

Asajj regarded him for a moment and her smile died as she processed the pain she'd seen in the depths of his gaze. It was a reflection of an agony she well understood; loss. Jedi were not supposed to get attached and, in doing so, not supposed to _feel_ loss. To mourn; to grieve; to... _wallow_.

Interesting.

"Now what could possibly have happened to drive you down here in such a state, hm? Has your little apprentice finally met his match?"

"My-" Obi-Wan deliberately turned his head away. "Go _away_, Ventress."

As he lifted his glass to take a sip, Asajj recognized the sickly sweet, yet spicy bite of one of the more potent concoctions on the menu. The glass touched his lips in a deliberate ploy to distance himself as he focused on his drink, but Asajj refused to be dissuaded.

Reaching out her left hand, she plucked it from his fingers as it left his lips. "If Skywalker's not around to save you from yourself, Kenobi, someone had best," she took an appreciative sip, shooting him a knowing look. "One of these is enough to drop a rancor."

"There _is _a reason I ordered it."

"Oblivion?"

Shifting he reached out and took the glass back with a sigh. "What do you want, Asajj?"

"Why… you're in my _seat_. What else could I _possibly _want from you?"

"With you, one never knows." He took another sip of his drink. "Can you not leave me in peace?"

"Leave _you_ in peace? _You_ sought _me _out, Obi-Wan. It would be most impolite for me to let you suffer."

"I am not-"

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "My _dear _Obi-Wan," leaning in, she was gratified to see he didn't recoil. If he had, it would have cost her the delight of the moment. Closer than she'd ever been before, Asajj smiled faintly. "I probably understand what you're feeling better than any of your precious Jedi."

Their gazes connected, her fingers traced the line of his jaw, her finger nails scraping his skin through the bristles of his beard. For one, crazy, insane moment, she fantasized what it would be like to no longer be at odds with him and, almost unbidden, leaned in to brush her lips over his.

Soft and moist, he tasted of his drink and something more, his beard tickling her skin even as their eyes remained locked. Almost sympathetic, something within her responded to the wounding she could sense he'd received and, as a result, her kiss was more evocatively empathetic, instead of challenging; supportive instead of demanding.

To her surprise, he remained passive, accepting, making no move to break the kiss. There was a flash of something she couldn't read in his gaze as she slowly pulled back; appreciation perhaps? No; _there_, in his Force signature, as it reflected in his eyes, something she had never expected to see or sense in _Kenobi_ until her dying day_._

Honest gratitude - as if he'd needed the contact.

He said nothing as she straightened, pushing away from the booth. Staring at him for a long moment, watching him, watching her, Asajj finally turned away. Yet, she couldn't keep from tossing back one last parting shot. Anything to ignore the unsettling feeling her rash action had caused; what had ever possessed her to kiss him?

"Keep the booth, my _dear_," she spun gracefully and bowed with a flourish as she clipped her lightsaber to her belt once again, her cocky smile firmly in place, "no one will bother you here and so _obviously_ under _my _protection."

Striding away, Asajj didn't look back… but she didn't miss the reflection of one Jedi Master lifting his glass in silent salute in the mirror above the bar as she left.

_fin_


	6. Last Day Alive: by laloga

******First Kisses: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

_Last Day Alive_

~by laloga

* * *

_FYI, this ficlet heavily references events from the Season Three episode, "Supply Lines."_

* * *

Captain Keeli was restless.

It was late one evening, about a week into the mission on Ryloth, and the captain had opted to take a look around the Twi'lek base, mostly to ensure that everything was as it should be. A series of staked lanterns added a pleasing, soft light, as did the occasional flickers of glow-bugs as they drifted through the area. Save a few guards at the perimeter, there was no one around, and the only sounds were buzzing cicadas and his own footsteps against the ground as he made his way towards the rear of the cave that served as the freedom fighters' hideout.

When the captain surveyed the supplies, he felt his gut sink. There was almost no water and the food-packs were meager at best. He'd known that his men were in for a challenge on Ryloth, but it was difficult to be faced with the stark reality resting before him in the empty crates.

Sighing, he clipped his helmet to his belt so that he could rub his forehead; when he looked up, he realized that one of the natives was nearby, staring at him like he'd just sprouted a pair of _lekku._

Though he'd never spoken to her, Keeli recognized the teal-skinned Twi'lek female as one of the non-militia members who remained behind while the others fought in the field. Apparently she'd been in the act of looking through the crates as well; as late as it was, he figured he'd startled her, which surely accounted for the expression of bemusement on her face.

She wasn't alone in her surprise, but the captain recovered quickly and out of habit he offered a salute, which in his mind was just as effective as a verbal greeting. That seemed to snap her out of whatever trance had taken over, for she stepped forward towards him, pulling a flask of water off of a clip at her belt.

"Here," she said, offering the flask. In her lilting accent, even the single word sounded like a song, so it took Keeli a second too long to process what she meant. Once he did, he opened his mouth to object, but she shook her head, causing her _lekku _to sway gracefully against her back. "You must be thirsty."

He was, but it was against regs to take something meant for a civvie, so he hesitated a moment longer. The clones were trained to handle such a scenario and managed with only what was necessary to keep them going so that the natives had first dibs on the precious resources.

"Please," she said, moving one step closer so that they were only about an arm's length away from one another. The movement, coupled with the hopeful look in her eyes, was enough to override his training, so Keeli accepted the flask and took a single swig, savoring the cool water that trickled down his throat.

As he drank, her gaze became more deliberate; feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden, he lowered the flask and skimmed a hand over his head, wondering what she was looking at. Finding nothing of interest, he shot her a glance, and realized with amazement that her skin was flushing an even darker shade of teal, like she'd been caught doing something embarrassing.

"I've been wanting to ask...what do those patterns mean?" Her words flummoxed him, mostly because they implied that she'd not only _noticed _him during his time on her planet, but that she'd thought about him, too.

"Nothing," he replied after a beat. Her face fell, so he quickly added: "I mean, I just made the design up. It doesn't come from anywhere..."

His words trailed off, because as he spoke, she'd reached up to brush her fingers against the jagged lines he'd shaved into his hair. No one else had ever touched him so gently and he couldn't suppress a shiver at the new sensation.

But the moment was brief. "Forgive me," she murmured, drawing her hand back like she'd been stung. "I'm being silly...I should go."

Something compelled him to reach for her; he placed a gloved hand against her forearm, effectively stilling her. "I don't mind," he replied quietly. "I only wish I had a more interesting story to offer."

Her head shook; the lamplight cast her face in a golden glow that contrasted beautifully with the natural color of her skin. "The design came from your own imagination; it is purely _you_."

"Is that good?"

"I think so," she said, holding his eyes with her own as the glow-bugs danced around them like miniature stars.

Inordinately pleased with her words, Keeli couldn't stop himself from adding: "I made up my name, too."

In response she gave a light chuckle. The sound made his stomach to flip over a few times, which caused him to regard her in an entirely new way. He'd seen pics of Twi'lek girls plastered all over the barracks, but she was unlike any of those static images, and for some reason it wasn't just because she was fully-clothed. Even in the muted glow-lights set about the camp, he could see that her body was sweetly curved, and her brown eyes looked warm and kind.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Keeli," he offered, snapping off another crisp salute and inwardly marveling at the entire exchange.

For some reason, this made her smile again. "It's lovely."

"Thank you," he said as he handed the flask back, noting with amusement that her hands fumbled as she clipped it back to her belt.

But before he could ask her name, she turned and hurried into the night, leaving him alone.

* * *

_A few days later..._

His last day alive passed quickly, leaving him little time to process the fact that it was so until after he'd gone to tell his men of General Di's strategy that would allow the Twi'leks time to escape. A last-ditch effort to buy the natives a few more minutes...

Well, there were probably less heroic ways to die, but it was not easy to dwell on that silver lining.

He didn't see her again until he was about to go join his men for the final battle; there was a light tap at his shoulder, which made him freeze. Turning, his eyes widened when he realized that she was standing before him, a pack slung over her shoulder and a remorseful expression on her face.

"You should be evacuating with the others," he said before she could speak. "It's not safe here any longer."

She took a breath, giving him the impression that she was gathering her courage, then she met his eyes. "I wanted to thank you," she said quickly, swallowing and taking another step forward. "For...everything."

He felt his face get warm. "That's not-"

But Keeli didn't get the words out because she leaned up, braced one hand on his armored forearm, and placed a gentle kiss against his mouth. Her lips were soft, her breath warm, and for the duration of the kiss all thought ceased; he didn't move for fear of damaging the moment, somehow.

As far as he could tell the kiss wasn't damaged, but it was finite. When it ended, she did not immediately pull back, instead looking into his eyes again, letting him see that her own were bright. "I will not forget your name, Keeli."

In her accent, the syllables of his name seemed to stretch out as if she was savoring them like a last meal. Keeli didn't know how to reply to such a thing with words. It was too much, too sweet and kind, and he hated to think that she might miss him when he died, which seemed inevitable, given the circumstances.

So he did the only thing he could. He saluted her, feeling like an utter fool, but having nothing better to offer. Someone called to him, then, and it was time to go.

Later, just before that last battle began, he cursed himself. He'd forgotten to ask her name again, but he knew he would not get another chance.

* * *

_Later..._

Keeli knew he was dead.

It was the only thing that would account for the stars being so close and all around him. He felt numb, but that was logical too, being dead and all. He was thankful there was no pain in death; he'd wondered upon occasion. There were strange noises, though, lilting, muffled sounds that he did not recognize but chose to ignore while he watched the little dancing stars.

_No, not stars, _he realized after a moment. _Glow-bugs. _Hundreds of them, thousands, surrounding him on all sides while he floated between them like a ghost. That was not a pleasant thought, even though he wasn't _quite _sure what a ghost was. Keeli tried to take a breath but wasn't sure he managed because his body was heavy, even though he was weightless and gliding through the darkness.

Then he felt something warm and soft, like the palm of a woman's hand, against his forehead, and heard his name. "Keeli?"

It was her voice, and he relaxed at once even though he knew it was impossible. She was safe with the others. She had to be. Right? Panic seeped into his thoughts, because if she'd died, then his sacrifice had been in vain; he tried to ask her if she was dead, but all that came out was a groan.

She said something in Ryl, but it was not to him. The gliding stopped and he watched as her eyes appeared over him. He could see her smile in the darkness, see the stars dancing behind her head. "It's okay, Keeli," she said, speaking close to his ear. "You're badly hurt, but you're going to be okay."

Keeli wanted to thank her, but his voice still refused to work. He thought she knew, though, because she bent to drop another kiss against his mouth. It was not like the first one because it was swift and held more promise.

It was not his first kiss, but Keeli smiled, knowing it would not be the last.

* * *

_A/N: Whew! Hardest 1700-ish words I've written in some time. :P It was difficult to cram a mini love-story into this challenge, so please let me know what you think! _

_I've wanted to write something with Keeli for a very long time, and this seemed like a good opportunity. Of course, I _had_ to give the guy a happy ending. ;) The Twi'lek gal was left unnamed on purpose. _

_Thanks for reading! :) _


	7. Sarah's Moonlight Memories: Count Mallet

**First Kiss: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

_Sarah's Moonlight Memories_

~ by Count Mallet

* * *

Sarah looked up at the dark sky. Dim outlines of some of Shili's six moons provided faint points to reflect upon.

"What are you thinking about?" Sharl asked. He was a male Togruta from the neighboring Ti tribe. He first met Sarah a few months earlier. A group of eight akuls attacked in the scrub lands between the tribes' settlements. Warriors from both the Tano and the Ti united to protect both tribes. Sarah and Sharl first met then and remained in touch ever since.

"Home... my old home," Sarah replied.

"You still miss your father?" Sharl asked.

"I'll always miss him, but my thoughts are with my sister. I hope she's not too lonely without mom and me there," Sarah answered. She could only hope Emilina had moved on from their father's sudden but natural death.

"If she's anything like you, she'll be fine. A true warrior is strong enough to face any adversity," Sharl reassured Sarah.

"I hope so. One thing I can say is that she's more determined than ever to follow in father's footsteps," Sarah replied.

Sharl took Sarah's hand. Their fingers slowly entwined while they casually strolled through the turu-grass.

"Sarah, just what do you think of me?" Sharl asked.

"To be honest, I'm glad we met so soon after mom and I arrived here. Moving so far away from everyone I knew and a way of life I lived for 29 years was more difficult than any Jedi Trial. I'm blessed to consider you part of my pack," Sarah admitted. She had come to consider Sharl as a close friend and colleague.

Sharl smiled. "I hope this isn't too strange, but I think you're as lovely as a sprig of turu-grass," he told Sarah.

Sarah noticed her lekku stripes darken.

"I actually heard that before on one of my past visits to Shili. Mom asked father if she was that lovely. But, he told her she was far lovelier," Sarah recalled.

"What's embarrassing you? My compliment or your father's answer to your mother," Sharl asked curiously.

"Both, I think," Sarah answered truthfully. "I've never had anything quite so … personal said to me before," Sarah confessed.

Sharl chuckled. "I can't help it, Sarah. I love you," he admitted.

Sarah's eyes widened. She didn't expect to hear those three words from anyone. People on Earth often looked unfavorably at her non-human appearance. Similarly, she never imagined anyone would have a romantic interest in her on Shili. Her thinner lekku stopped growing when they reached her waist. This made her hybrid status very obvious to other adult Togruta.

"You really mean that? You know I'm half human, right?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"I remember," Sharl replied. "But, there is more to beauty than appearance. You're an impressive warrior – both as a Jedi and a warrior among our people. Your headdress and Jedi weapon both show that," he reminded her.

"I wish mom and I could do something more Jedi-like," Sarah replied.

"Perhaps that will reveal itself in time. If I recall our stories about the great Shaak Ti, good Jedi are patient. They allow the Force reveal itself on its own terms," Sharl said.

"Mom knew her," Sarah replied.

"Perhaps I need to ask her to share some of her stories about Shaak," Sharl said with a slight grin.

"Good luck. You know how mom can be about her past, especially now that she's a widow," Sarah stated.

"Sarah, I do mean what I said earlier. I love you and I would accept you if you let me learn more about you," Sharl reiterated. He surprised Sarah by leaning in and kissing her.

Initially, Sarah's blue eyes closed involuntarily. She still couldn't believe someone loved her in a romantic sense. As she felt Sharl's gray lips press to hers, she returned the kiss without any thought. She swore she felt the tips of her montrals tingling. She also felt both of her side lekku twitching. She knew that it meant she was nervous or anxious about something. But what could she nervous about?

"What's that?" Sharl asked. He spotted a shiny piece of metal on one of the fingers on Sarah's right hand.

Sarah looked at the ring and smiled.

"It's a promise ring. Father gave me one as a teen. When I was older and outgrew the first one, I replaced it with another that fit better," Sarah replied.

"What kind of promise?" Sharl asked.

Sarah took a deep breath. She didn't know the best way to explain this to a male, let alone a male unfamiliar with Earth customs. Still, she knew Sharl deserved a reply.

"It means I've promised to remain pure until I marry – or in the case of our people – take a mate," Sarah said. Now, her lekku stripes were navy blue.

"That's not something to be embarrassed about," Sharl replied. "It's very honorable. For a human, your father seemed to share a lot of our values," he noted.

Sarah smiled. "I can only hope he'd approve of what you've told me tonight," she said.

"He may not be with us, but if he's watching us from the Great Afterlife, he will never have to worry about me dishonoring you. That's my promise to you," he told her.

Sarah smiled again and found herself leaning in to exchange one more kiss.

"It is getting late, Sarah. You should return before the akul begin their nocturnal hunting," Sharl reminded her.

Sarah nodded. "I... love you too," she found herself admitting.

Sharl smiled big enough to reveal the sharp tips of his canine teeth. "May the echoes guide you, Mighty Princess," he said, calling Sarah by her warrior name.

"And to you, too," Sarah replied before making her way back to the Tano settlement.

When Sarah returned and rejoined her mother, Ahsoka knew something had happened.

"What has you so happy?" Ahsoka asked. She noticed Sarah's brighter white lekku stripes.

"Mom, Sharl just admitted he loves me!" Sarah exclaimed joyously.

"What's that mean?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

"I think this means that I'm the Shili equivalent of his girl friend," Sarah admitted happily.

Ahsoka smiled. To know at least one of her daughters was in love was a pleasantly unexpected surprise.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** On Shili, Sharl's name is pronounced as Jarl (with a soft "J" sound).

Sarah and, later, Emilina are the OC daughters of Ahsoka and her human husband from my _Ahsoka's Legacy_ series. In their Jedi Order on Earth, relationships are permitted so long as they don't compromise one's loyalty to the order. Even though I haven't yet reached this point in my time line, I enjoyed writing this outtake scene.

I found the phrase "may the echoes guide you" online. Apparently, in Second Life Star Wars role playing, it's a friendly way for Togruta to say good bye to each other.


	8. Kix's Kiss: by reulte

**First Kisses: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

A/N: While this does tie in with _Scars_, I do think it stands mostly on its own.

* * *

_Kix's Kiss_

~ by reulte

* * *

_Soon after Order 66..._

Exhausted, Kix dropped onto a box in the cargo hold of the ship. He felt naked without his armor but he suspected the new Phase III armor they'd received only two weeks ago could be isotrope traced. He'd kept his blaster, though. There were limits no trooper could go beyond and that was his.

Even with his blaster he felt defenseless. Wounded, hollow, bereft. He felt betrayed.

He was... alone. Without his brothers; something he'd never been before in his entire life.

His hand trembled as he wiped his face. Of dirt, he told himself, of dirt. But the ship wasn't that dirty. Nor was it that wet.

Kix no longer had any brothers. Coric had tried to stop the squad from killing the children but orders were orders and the squad had fired, killing him and the babies. Only this little one, curled in Coric's arms, protected by two layers of armor and Coric's heart, had survived.

Kix had gone for a luxury cruiser instead of a freighter on two assumptions. First that his brothers would search the freighters and their cargo holds first simply because they were so obvious. Second because a luxury cruiser implied someone with status or money; someone who would be less likely searched simply by virtue of their social standing.

He chuckled sadly at his attempt at self-delusion. He'd chosen it because the engines were warming up and it was the closest to the corridor he'd come out of in his effort to out-distance and out-guess his pursuers. Chased, he'd been running in an almost blind panic. There were so many troopers seeking him out and he knew how good they were.

His breathing returning to normal, Kix reached down and hefted the sleeping child a little higher to his chest. She... Kix had discovered that fact early after evading the troopers in the Temple... made a sound but curled up closer to the warmth of his body. She would probably wake up hungry and Kix didn't know what babies ate. Other than the obvious, but there was no lactating woman around. He looked down and discovered she'd woken up. Her eyes were a honey-brown like Coric's and she gave him an absent, dreamy smile. Maybe she wasn't hungry yet, but that would come. Kix poked at her lips with his finger to see if she had teeth yet, wondering if perhaps she could manage a ration bar if he crumbled it small.

_Kriff_, she had teeth! In his mind, Kix remembered Coric telling him as a rookie medic to be careful around wounded, semi-conscious troopers faces - they tended to bite.

"Ration bar for you," he told her sternly as he inspected his finger. She hadn't broken skin, but there were four deep dents in his finger.

She laughed at his words and tried to grab his finger.

Kix pressed his lips together to keep from crying. He could feel the tears gather in his eyes. He had no armor, no credits, no hope. He had no brothers, no way, no clue. Nothing but a blaster, a med kit, the bodysuit and a soon-to-be-crying child.

He leaned his head back against the vibrating bulkhead of the ship and closed his eyes. He felt the vibration smooth out then still as they made the jump into hyper. They were safe for the moment. Relaxing, Kix wondered if maybe he fell asleep he'd wake up and Operation Knightfall would never have happened. The child squirmed in his arms and Kix, eyes still closed, loosened his grip on her slightly; giving her room to move but keeping her from falling. She simply moved, turning to sit on his thigh and slap her feet against the box he sat on. She giggled at each tap. Kix opened one eye when the tempo stopped. She was looking up into his face with expectation. As he looked, she smacked one foot against the box then looked up again with a pleased look on her face.

"Very good," he murmured then closed his eyes again. Again the child shifted, standing on the box and gripping his arm for balance. "You're awake? Then you have first watch." He mumbled.

She stood on his thigh, leaning against his chest; in spite of his exhaustion, his arm was ready to catch her if she fell backwards.

Kix felt something soft on his cheek, gentle and warm, touched with her breath. Again he opened one eye slightly. She was kissing his cheek softly. Then she gave a loud smack to signal the end of the kiss and giggled at the noise. She gave him another kiss; loud and wet, laughing. She was a happy child. Kix laughed as well, quietly and touched with sorrow. The world had ended and yet...

Kix had been kissed before. He'd had lovers, both among his brothers and with a lovely woman on Christophsis for the short time the 501st had been there. But he'd never been kissed without something expected in return. He'd never been kissed with such innocence, never with such trust that he, personally, would put everything right.

"I'll try, Cori." The name simply tumbled from his lips. Kix smiled slightly. "Cori." He tried the name again. "Cori. Do you like your new name, Cori?"

Apparently so; she laughed and giggled, patting his face with her chubby hand as she made smacking, kissing noises.

"Go to sleep, Cori. I have to think," Kix said as he leaned her back in his arms and slightly rocked her. She relaxed in his arms, talking to him in some language he didn't know - or perhaps some childish non-language only babies spoke.

Maybe he could talk to the pilot or whoever owned the cruiser. He had skills both medical and military he could trade for the ride to where they were going. He had responsibilities to the little one. Coric had always said he was resourceful. And if Kix didn't have his brothers anymore, he had memories of the best brother a trooper could have. He'd manage somehow. He had his blaster, a med kit, the bodysuit and a child

He had hope.


	9. First Kiss, Found Again: SerendipityAEY

**First Kiss: Variations On A Theme**

* * *

_First Kiss, Found Again_

~SerendipityAEY

* * *

_Tatooine, 18 BBY_

The expression on Obi-Wan's face was one Aala wasn't entirely sure how to interpret.

He was upset. Extremely upset.

But what did 'upset' mean for a calm Jedi Master...the kind of which she was accustomed to? Or did he even still consider himself a Jedi Master? She knew by his reaction in the hangar that he was not happy about Jace, and she understood, but it was unfounded, and the man she'd known before had never doubted her decisions or where she placed her trust.

Aala risked another glance in his direction as she stepped up into the old landspeeder he was using and settled at his side. The features of his face were tense, his mouth drawn in a tight line, brow furrowed. One hand lifted restlessly to scrub at his bearded jaw.

_Was he angry? He kind of looked angry..._

Aala swallowed, suddenly overwhelmed with an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach that maybe...maybe she didn't know _this _man.

Tatooine was unforgiving, and he had spent more than a year here alone. The time that had passed since she'd last seen him was irretrievable. Perhaps, after everything, he was just a different person.

But then the speeder shuttered. The panel light flickered out as the engine died and Obi-Wan hit the controls with his fist. The noise made Aala jump and he turned to her, chagrined.

The wry curve to his lips and the familiar, if tiny, glint of humor in his blue eyes made her heart swell with relief. When he spoke, the tone was dry, but the sound was one she _knew_.

"I've never had much luck with borrowed transportation."

Obi-Wan hit the button again and the speeder spluttered to life.

"But you always find a way." Aala offered him a small smile and though he didn't quite return it, Obi-Wan met her eyes and nodded once. It was enough, for now. In silence, he guided the speeder out of Mos Eisley toward the Jundland Wastes.

Aala had no sense of how long they had traveled - her mind, her heart, her nerves all a jumble - but soon enough they pulled up to a small dwelling built to blend into the rocky desert surroundings.

No words were spoken, but Aala followed him from where he had left the speeder out of sight - as much as he could make it - to the door of his home. He gestured for her to enter, and she did, coming to stand in the middle of the darkened room.

He followed, the door closed behind him, and still he didn't say a word.

The beat of her heart lifted and Aala took a breath, willing her thoughts to calm. Everything about him felt...sheltered, completely closed off as if he'd put up a giant stone wall between them.

_Why was this so hard?_ More than anything, she wanted, needed to _reach _him, but she had no idea how. Silence stretched between them.

_All this time, all this way..._

So she did the only thing she could think of.

His name was no more than a whisper, tripping off her lips. "Obi-Wan..."

A deep sigh escaped him, his shoulders slumping with the weight of the galaxy, but he took a step toward her before lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"Ben," he said, his voice low and he shook his head. "It's Ben, now."

So he _was _a different person.

But he was still the man she loved. Aala took a deep breath; looking into his eyes now, she saw his heart, his _good _heart, and even cast in the shadow of these dark times it still took the same shape - the heart of a loving, giving man.

Without a single speck of doubt, Aala knew then that she could love _Ben _as much as she had loved Obi-Wan. After all, what could be better than a fresh start?

Something must have shown in her own eyes, or perhaps her emotions in the Force, because Obi-Wan - _Ben _- took another step so he was standing right before her and his hand lifted to press against her cheek, his skin rough but so welcomed. The heaviness of long-held sorrow seemed to lift just a little from the depths of his blue-grey eyes, and he gave another quiet sigh.

"You found me," he murmured.

Aala leaned forward and pressed a gentle, lingering kiss to the very corner of his mouth.

"I will always find you."

* * *

_AN: So, while I was writing Aala and Obi-Wan's first kiss...this idea gripped me and would not let go - I had to write Aala's first kiss with Ben, as well :) If you've read 'Fallen' and 'The Fear You Won't Fall' you'll know I haven't quite gotten to this point yet, but I think everyone could guess this is where we were headed ;) And if you haven't read them...please do! You might like :) Thanks for reading ~Ashley_

* * *

From laloga: This marks the end of the "first kiss" challenge. If you enjoyed these stories, be sure to check out the authors' other works, and let them know now with a review! ;)

Thanks for reading! May the Force be with you! :)


End file.
